Fergus MacSmurf (Hero Stories)
"I smurf the heart of a true Smurfsman!" Fergus is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Fergus is a hardworking and caring Smurf and is willing to help any Smurf if they require it. He usually likes to challange Hefty to either an arm-wrestling contest or a sprint around the village to see who is the fastest. Even though he is 150 years old, he managed to grow a mustache. He tends to call most of his fellow Smurfs "laddies" and the female Smurfs "lassies" When he has spare time, he usually likes to have a sparring session with Hero with quarterstaffs, in order to keep his strength up and to also improve his abilties with it. He also loves playing the bagpipes, but he decided to not join the band Hero and Hawkeye formed because he believes the bagpipes have beautiful music when played solo. During his Smurfling years, he was good friends with Hero, and was sad to see him exiled by Papa Smurf after he got his powers. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years, trying to rescue Hawkeye, who was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like his fellow Smurfs, didn't pay too much attention to her, until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her, in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, He met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he was the escort at Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being seperated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen him, along with Brainy and Hefty to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Personality He is a hardworking Smurf and he really cares about his fellow Smurfs, but he can get quite aggressive if any Smurf makes fun of him or they make fun of his kilt (calling it a skirt). He loves to tell tales of adventures he had to the Smurflings. Role in the Village Although he has no specific role, his most important roles were at Hero and Wonder's wedding, as the escort. He was then given the role of usher at Hero's wedding to Smurfette. Appearance He wears a blue kilt with red stripes, a grey Smurf hat, brown Smurf pants and he also has a mustache. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Billy Connolly, as he voiced the character King Fergus in the Pixar film Brave. He speaks in a Scottish accent. Trivia *The character is based off of the Brave character King Fergus. *His personality about the other Smurfs calling the kilt, a skirt is based on the stereotype of what most people call the kilt. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Scottish accents Category:Mustached characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Fathers Category:Strong Smurfs